


First Day

by DiogenesAssemble



Category: Bridge to Terabithia - Katherine Paterson
Genre: for my brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiogenesAssemble/pseuds/DiogenesAssemble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up on a cloud, a girl watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

A small blond-haired girl leans over the edge of the cloud and looks down. She focuses her sight on a boy she used to know. She likes to keep an eye on him. He looks nervous, about to start his first day of high school. She remembers his first day of middle school. His apprehensive happiness, sure he was going to prove himself. Be the fastest kid for everyone to see. She smiled at the memory of how she proved him wrong.  
  
The boy began his walk towards the high school. He hasn’t taken the bus in three years. He was not going to start now, even if it meant waking up earlier for the longer trek. While passing a familiar path in the woods by his house, the boy avoided looking over. Some memories will always be painful. Up in the sky, the girl sighed.  
  
He reached the school. _Maybe_ , he thinks, _this will be the year_. On her cloud, the girl whispers _Good luck, Jesse_ , wishing for a moment that she could join him.  
  
Jesse felt a small gust and looked up to the sky.  
  
 _Thanks, Leslie._


End file.
